paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save a meal
plot when mayor humdinger trashes Owen and evervest's dinner the pup must help catch him and clean up the mess he caused charaters mayor humdinger evervest Owen ryder rocky chase skye rubble zuma the pups are in the lookout Owen and evervest are driving to mr porters Owen it's so nice of you to invite me out to dinner evervest evervest thanks Owen I hope nothing goes wrong Owen I'm sure nothing will when they arrive at mr porters cafe mr porter hello Owen what can I get you? owen pizza and chips please mr porter and what drink? owen coke please mr porter escorts them to their table evervest I'll have liver pie and chips please mr porter mr porter ok evervest mr porter walks off to his cafe meanwhile at foggy bottom mayor humdinger well well what do we have here Owen and that pesky husky are having some dinner well well soon see about that kittens time to cause trouble he laughs an evil laugh and signals for the kittens to follow mr porter comes back with the food me porter one pizza and chips Owen thank you mr porter mr porter and one liver and chips for you evervest evervest thanks mr porter while Owen gets his fork ready what he didn't realise was that mayor humdinger was hiding behind a bush Owen hope you enjoy your meal evervest evervest you too Owen they sit and eat meanwhile mayor humdinger stands up from his hiding place mayor humdinger presses his watch and the kitten mobile shoots out mayor humdinger to cat chase shoot your zip line to the table and pull it over cat chase meows in agreement and does what his master tells him owen what is happening? evervest i don't know mayor humdinger laughs and runs off evervest I knew that mayor humdinger was behind this I'll call Ryder meanwhile at the lookout Ryder is busy tuning his ATV Ryder rocky pass me that screwdriver please rocky ok Ryder just as Rocky was about to do it the pup pad rings rocky Ryder you pup pad is ringing Ryder gets the pup pad and answers rydef hi Ryder here evervest hi Ryder me and Owen were having lunch when mayor humdinger spoiled it Ryder ok evervest no job is to big no pup is too small ryder gets the panel out and calls the pups pups Ryder needs us once In the lookout chase paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir ryder ok pups Owen and evervest were having lunch when mayor humdinger spoiled it we need to clean up the mess he made and catch him chase I'll need you to track mayor humdinger by using your drone chase super spy chase is on the case Ryder ok next I'll need Skye to track mayor humdinger and tell chase where he is skye let's take to the sky Ryder also I need rocky you can use some sponges to clean up the mess rocky green means go ryder all right paw patrol is on a roll the pups head down the slide and towards mr porters when they get there chase did you see where mayor humdinger went Owen? Owen yes chase he went off in the kitten mobile chase ok you can get in with me and we can get after him owen got in the spy truck and set off in search of mayor humdinger but to no avail owen Skye can you see him anywhere skye no yet Owen but I just saw him enter his lair Owen ok chase park here and we will approach on foot when chase parked his spy truck Owen and him walked up to the entrance on foot and ducked behind some rocks Owen whispering chase use your drone to see what they are plotting Next chase ok Owen ruff drone chases drone comes out of his pup pack and he parks it in a small opening in the rocks mayor humdinger we got them all right now time to make our next plan mayor humdinger strides out and heads for jakes mountain Owen chase quick follow mayor humdinger with your drone chase ruff drone follow mayor humdinger after a while at jakes mountain mayor humdinger sneaks around the back of jakes chalet and walks in Owen oh no he's in jakes cabin mayor humdinger hmmmm what can I do I know I can disable evervests collar cat rocky unscews the collar and turns it off but accedendly it to set alight mayor humdinger lets get outta here meanwhile owen what's that smell? owen looks around to find that jakes cabin was on fire Owen oh no evervest might be in there I'd better get marshall Owen grabs his pup pad Marshall hi Owen why are you sad Owen jakes cabin set alight and evervest might be in there Marshall I'm on my way meanwhile at jakes Owen I've sent for Marshall to put it out chase you secure the workzone meanwhile I'll go after mayor humdinger chase ok owen owen runs after mayor humdinger and sees him Owen why did you set jakes cabin alight and trash mine and evervests dinner party mayor humdinger cause I wanted the paw patrol to be shut down I've had enough of all the reward you're getting Owen but that cause we are good meanwhile with chase Marshall arrives Marshall hi chase where's Owen Chase there chatting to mayor humdinger marshall walks over to where they were mayor humdinger oh hey Marshall listen I'm sorry of all the trouble I caused Marshall you could have done some major damage if i didn't come in time Owen come on Marshall we don't have time to lose Owen runs over to the lodge and was baffled the fire was out Owen who could have put out the fire if you and I was with mayor humdinger evervest I did Owen was relieved that evervest was safe and hugged her Owen so glad your safe come on let's go back to the cafe when they get there Owen good job rocky on tiding the place rocky no problem Owen bends down and rubs his tummy as the episode ends